


Операция «Нарцисс»

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Spring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, What even is canon?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: В Бруклине настала весна, и у Стива есть кое-что для Баки. Полнейший и беспросветный флафф.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	Операция «Нарцисс»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Daffodil Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700052) by [judithandronicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus). 



— Погнали, Бак, тут не далеко. Просто потерпи еще немного, лады?

Баки закатывает глаза и сдерживает смех. Должно быть, это что-то действительно важное, раз Стив заговорил со своим старомодным бруклинским акцентом.

— Лады, Стиви, — говорит он, легко кивнув, — все что угодно, сладкий.

Окей, Баки, может быть, и глупец, которого обвел вокруг своего суперсолдатского пальца его собственный парень. Бросьте в него камень.

Глаза Стива сияют, как у ребенка на утро Рождества, когда он тащит Баки за металлическую руку прямо в… куда ему там хочется. Раз уж Стив хочет устроить сюрприз, то ладно. Чего же желает его ненаглядный? Баки бы дошел до края Земли, чтобы это исполнить, так что он просто позволяет себя вести. Почему бы не насладиться заодно прогулкой?

Они спешат по удивительно спокойной улице, и в шаге Стива появляется особая прыть, все его тело чуть ли не дрожит от волнения, и походка уверенная и гордая; он свободно встречает редкие взгляды случайных прохожих. Есть в этом некоторая горечь, и Баки может только вздохнуть: нечасто он видит Стива таким в этом времени. Баки заметил, что когда Стив — его Стиви — выходит на люди, то замыкается в себе, как будто если он сожмется как следует, то сможет втиснуть свою суперсолдатскую форму обратно в довоенные габариты. Когда Капитан Америка не занят активным спасением их задниц в какой-нибудь серьезной переделке, Стив Роджерс прячет себя за авиаторами и своей любимой бейсболкой с Доджерс, он опускает глаза и избегает взглядов. Будь Баки проклят, если это не разбивает его сердце каждый раз.

Но что случилось сегодня? Солнце сияет: наконец-то тепло весны согнало сон с города небольшими кусочками зеленого, розового и желтого, которые усеивают голые ветви деревьев вдоль тротуара. А лучше всего, по мнению Баки, то, как прекрасно в этот момент выглядит Стив, лучащийся довольством: ему комфортно в своем теле, он крепко держит Баки за руку с высоко поднятой головой. Это так редко случается со Стивом — когда он выходит в мир и опускает свою защиту. Баки, наблюдая за этим, просто влюбляется еще сильнее. Хотелось бы, чтобы мир перестал уделять такое пристальное внимание Капитану Америка, раз это вызывает у Стива Роджерса желание замкнуться в себе.

— Отлично, куколка, мы почти на месте. — Стив внезапно останавливается, заставляя Баки врезаться в шесть футов твердых мускул. И, в общем-то, это не так уж и плохо, потому что, естественно, Стив его ловит, обхватывает своими сильными руками и прижимает к себе. Баки утыкается в него носом, прижимает губы к точке биения пульса у него на шее, наслаждаясь близостью со Стивом, пока тот его держит. И вот о чем Баки скучает, когда вспоминает старые деньки, еще до войны, еще до того, как с ним случился весь этот пиздец, до того, как он был потерян и сломлен — тогда он был тем, у кого в руках так чертовски идеально помещался Стив.

— Закроешь глаза ради меня, Бак, — Стив мурлычет, его дыхание оставляет горячий след у Баки на ухе. — Следующая часть должна быть сюрпризом.

— Окей, Стиви.

Стив нежно целует в лоб и медленно разворачивает Баки из своих объятий, одновременно скользя ладонями по его рукам вниз и соединяя их вместе. Баки без колебаний доверяет Стиву себя вести, их шаги медленные и ритмичные.

Он точно уверен, что они сейчас находятся в парке. Запахи весны наполняют Баки — остриженная трава, цветы и природа, возвращающаяся к жизни после долгой, тяжелой зимы. Баки кое-что в этом понимает.

На этот раз Стив останавливается очень осторожно. Баки, скорее, мягко соскальзывает в объятия, чем падает в них, и это и безопасность, и комфорт, и правильность объятий Стива. Глаза Баки все еще закрыты — потому что Стив не сказал их открыть, — когда он чувствует мягкое прикосновение к губам. Ладно, может, он немного и захныкал в поцелуй, заткнитесь. Стив прекрасно целуется.

— Открой глаза, Баки.

Конечно, Баки следует указанию. С чего бы нет?

Первым делом Баки видит красивое лицо своего возлюбленного: его голубые глаза сверкают, уголки губ приподняты в легкой улыбке, и все, Баки пропал. Всегда так было, всегда так будет. На сто процентов опьянен Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом. Он чувствует, как его собственные губы изгибаются в глупой влюбленной улыбке, и от этой картины глаза Стива сияют еще ярче.

Стив прижимается кончиком своего носа к его носу, и Баки мурлычет, как котенок, греющийся на солнце.

— Что скажешь, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, мягко подталкивая Баки посмотреть в сторону, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

Нарциссы, целое поле, в разных оттенках белого, персикового и желтого. Их яркие зеленые стебли и листья — великолепная изюминка, разбавляющая это море ровно настолько, чтобы подчеркнуть движение цветов в весеннем бризе. Мягкие перекатывающиеся волны цвета льна, золота и масла, персика и апельсина.

Это так прекрасно, как картина акварелью по влажной бумаге — море нарциссов настолько завораживает, что мгновение Баки не может выговорить и слова. Он не видел ничего подобного еще с войны, с того самого дня в Ренне, и, возвращаясь туда воспоминаниями, он пытается сдержать слезы.

— Они прекрасны, — он шепчет, опрокидывая голову и подставляясь Стиву под поцелуй. — Спасибо, Стиви за… за все.

— Все что угодно для моего лучшего мужчины. — Стив наклоняет голову, и они просто стоят так, потерявшись в моменте. — Я так счастлив, что снова могу встречать с тобой весну.

На этот раз Баки целует Стива.

— До самого конца и немного дольше.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке в начале и поставьте кудос автору :)


End file.
